Summer Days and Boring Lectures
by TeaPlease1717
Summary: Warm summer days and boring lectures can make the mind wander. A re-write of my old one shot.


A quick little story that I decided to re-write. Sorry for those of you who had favorited the original. I plan to delete that version. Hopefully this one is just as good, if not better!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own My Hero Academia…if I did, there would be a lot more TodoMomo moments for my shipper heart.

XXXXXXXX

The room was warm and the lecture on Japanese history extremely boring. Someone had opened the classroom window to let in the cool, end of summer breeze and the slight draft had the half and half hero's eyes shifting from the front of the class, and Midnight sensei's lesson, to the rays of light streaming in.

It was too nice to be stuck inside.

Absently running a hand through his hair, Todoroki leaned forward placing his chin on his palm, as his mind wandered away from the lesson on hand and towards the open window.

Sunlight was streaming in from outside casting a golden shimmer on everything in its path. Lazily, Todoroki's eyes drifted to land on the onyx eyed girl sitting next to him. The light of the morning sun played off of his seat mate's dark tresses to send kaleidoscope of colors across the crown of her head.

Her hair looked soft he thought absent-mindedly. And a small urge to reach out and touch it welled up from somewhere deep within him. The urge was quickly quashed, however, as the creation hero shifted in her seat, and the light on her hair scattered, releasing the half and half hero from whatever hold it had on him.

Blinking dazedly, he silently wondered where the impulsive urge to touch her had even come from. Before dismissing the thought entirely as he dragged his gaze back towards the front of the classroom.

But as Midnight sensei wrote something on the board about Nobunaga Oda, Todoroki's mind clouded over.

' _It's no use.'_ He thought in resignation as his will to even pretend to listen collapsed entirely. Unconsciously his eyes returned to his seat mate.

Yaoyorozu Momo was pretty. She didn't wear heavy makeup. She just had a natural beauty and charisma that made people want to be around her, listen to her, support her…

And she was smart, Todoroki thought with a slight tinge of pride. The top of their class and vice president. She had demonstrated over and over that she wasn't someone to take lightly.

Todoroki had watched her development and knew her strengths first had.

Everyone in Class 1-A had grown substantially that year but, maybe it was because they were both recommended students or maybe because they had been paired against Aizawa sensei, Todoroki had paid special attention to her development.

Yaoyorozu had always been smart, but there had been an insecurity in her that Todoroki hadn't understood. It wasn't until after the mid-term that she was able to break through that hesitation. Now, that insecure girl he had partnered with during the mid-term was gone. Replaced by an admirable leader. A hero that Todoroki wouldn't question to have at his side in battle. Not that he ever had questioned her, he quickly amended as he thought back to the beginning of the year when he had voted for the creation specialist to be class president.

A sudden movement brought Todoroki's attention back to his seat mate and his eyes followed transfixed as Yaoyorozu brought her pen to her lip in thought. There was nothing unusual about the movement. Yaoyorozu had a habit of putting her pen to her lip whenever she was deep in thought, but today, for some reason unknown, the gesture felt… sensual?

' _Has she ever kissed someone?'_

Todoroki's eyes darted back forward at the unbidden thought, as the air around the half and half hero constricted, making it hard to breathe. Feeling suddenly uncomfortably hot. The heterochromia hero sat back in his chair and brought a hand up, wedging the tip of his index finger under the knot of his tie he gave the fabric a small tug. Loosening the knot and allowing himself room to breathe.

Quietly exhaling, and before he could stop himself, he looked back at her without thinking. Yaoyorozu was still taking notes on the lecture, oblivious to her seat mate's internal turmoil as she quickly scribbled notes on the side of her textbook. Involuntarily Todoroki's eyes fell back onto her lips.

He knew that she had admirers. Heard some of the boys even whispering about her in the locker room.

He himself had quite a few followers. A fan club, as they called themselves that pestered him in the hallways and unexpectedly left him gifts in his locker. Somehow though, the thought of her having kissed another had his stomach clenching unpleasantly and filling his mouth with a sour taste.

' _What should he care?'_ He thought angrily. He was in the hero course to get stronger. To be the best.

And yet…his eyes unintentionally returned to her lips. They were pink with a slight plumpness like a peach. _'What would they taste like…'_

"Todoroki Shoto please read passage 8."

Todoroki's eyes snapped back to the front of the class and he stood up. Returning his mind to the lecture at hand, the half and half hero glared at Midnight sensei who was sending him a knowing smirk as he flipped through the textbook to the correct page.

He'd have to think about what this all meant at another time.

XXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it! Reviews and constructive critiques are always welcome.


End file.
